Chained to my life
by Maximum1234ride
Summary: Zelda is taken deep into hyrule castle dungens, and in the deepest dungen in the coldest cell, Zelda is beaten and rapped. Not only is it the physical pain, but the emotional pain of being raped by the person she had loved and was closest to. Link. She now knows of the darkness that has lived inside him, and it will only ever grow. Will Zelda ever escape this terrible fate?


Chapter 1~ stone cold floor.

Zelda's POV

"ugh. Where am I?" I sat up rubbing my head, my brown hair a tangled mess. My dress was ripped and dirtied. All options point towards Ganondorf. The man who can't help but kidnap me time and time again.

I looked down at my hand where the Triforce was placed. Three triangles representing what keeps hyrule together. Power. Wisdom. Courage. All three worked together to keep my kingdom of hyrule in balance.

My hands traced up to a cold shackle around my neck, and a long chain connected to the floor. You never know what Gannondorf is going to do next do you?. I looked around to see that I was in a small stone room, a cell.

I jumped as the cell's door swung open to reveal a tall skinny figure. "Link! Wow, you were really fast this time on saving me." I smiled as he walked towards me. The smile soon turned to a look of confusion. Why was he carrying handcuffs with him? And a whip?.

"Yes Zelda, I'm here... But that might not be a good thing." As he spoke, his lips turned up in a devilish smile. "I have waited for you to give me a reward for saving you so many times, fame isn't enough. I need more Zelda. And if you aren't willing to give it to me, I will take it. I will take your virginity!" His voice rose with every word and I stared in horror at him.

"So Zelda, will you give it to me, or will I have to take it?" I shook my head in disgust, I thought I knew him. But he was just another evil bloody little cockroach.

"I will never let you take me this way!" I spat at him. He shook his head, he even managed a fake sad face. Before I could tell what he would do next, he was in front of me, kissing me. He forced his toung onto mine. He explored my mouth twice before I could push him away.

"Now Zelda, you will be obedient and do as I say, or things will get rough." He spoke with a soft evil voice. I hated it. "All you need to do is put this on, and we will be good to go." He held up a thong and bra connected by three chains, two down the front and one down the back. It also included tight thigh high black tights.

I stared at him in disgust. "Never will I ever put that on!" I swore, scooting away from him until my back was on the wall.

"Fine then," he whistled and a guard came in, a hylian guard. One of my faithful servents! "Could you please put this outfit on our dear princess?" The guard nodded, took the outfit and ran to me.

After a lot of scratching, kicking, biting, hitting, swearing, and glaring, the guard finally got it on me. I dare not look at my self. I was fully emabaressed, and blushing. The outfit was even worse when it was on me. My breasts hung nearly free, only very thin, small, and shiny swatches of fabric covered the. The thong let my butt hang out for all to see, and my front was visible through the fabric. The tights were shiny and tight. I wished I was dead.

"Ah, there's a good princess." Said link as he took off his shirt and brough the handcuffs toward me. "Now princess, show me that we don't need to use these, be-" I slapped him before he could finish his sentence. He rubbed his face, "ok, looks like we need to use them." Link force me onto the floor, stomach upward. he latched the handcuffs on me and connected them to the floor. Then he pulled my legs so that my arms were stretching Obote my head uncomfortably, and I would not be able to use my elbows as a weapon.

"You look so sexy right now Zelda, I love how your breasts stick up like that when your arms are stretched above you. He grazzed his hand over my right breast, licking his lips. He moved quickly and sat on top of me.

"Don't touch me you sick bastard!" I yelped as he removed the bra. My breasts hung freely, the nipple perking up because of the cold air. "No! Stop! This is rape!" I screeched as he tweeted one of my nipples with his fingers. He slowly bent his head down and started flicking my other nipple with his toung.

I arched my back as he kept grabbing and pulling at them. I arched my back so high that our stomachs touched. He smirked and kept going at it. I screamed at him. Using my knees I rammed him in the back, sending him forward. He yelped and rubbed his lower back.

"How dare you hit me like that while I was having a good time. Do you know what this means? It means that know your legs must be restrained as well." He stood up and started grabbing chains that hung from the ceiling. I wiggled and writhed around on the ground, "no! No stop! Don't do this!" I screamed to him.

Link no ignored me and cuffed the chains on my knees. I immeadietky wished I hadn't kneed him in the back. Because the chains were from opposit sides of the room, it made my legs pull apart way too far. The chains also weren't long enough, making my butt and lower back hover an inch or two over the cold stone floor. With my woman hood exposed, I couldn't help myself, I let myself cry.

Link took out a knife and cut off the thong, letting it slide onto the floor. Now all I had was the tights. He ran his fingers down my stomach and through my pubic hairs. He hovered over my vagina slightly as I clamped my eyes shut and bit my lip. Without further more hesitation he stuck three fingers deep inside me. I screeched in pain as my vagina adjusted to their size. He started thrusting them. In and out, in and out.

I gasped and arched my back. He pulled out his fingers. "Your already so wet for me Zelda. Maybe your liking this more than you want to admit." I could feel the bile run up my throat.

"I hate this, I hate you. I hate you for everything- I wish you were dead!" I screamed at him. I didn't look, but I heard him take off his belt and let his pants slide to the floor. I felt his shaft against my thigh. It was so hard, and big.

Without warning he shoved his member deep inside me, I could feel my blood flow onto the floor. The pain was nearly unbearable. With every thrust a new pain awakened. My vagina felt sore and wounded, it was probably swollen already. He licked my stomach and kissed my neck. I lucked four times, it ran down the side of my face.

When his shaft plunged into my mouth I gaged. I couldn't breathe. I arched my back and kicked my feet. He came in my mouth, he forced me to swallow all of it. When he pulled out he slapped me.

"Why don't you moan! Why don't you shout my name?!" He yelled and slapped my again.

I licked my lips and caughed, "because I fucking hate you!" I rasped out.

He grabbed my face, "I'll be back tomorrow, expect some more fun Zelda, because you just earned yourself some punishment." He smoked my one last time then turned to leave. He put on his tunic and hat, then slammed the door behind him.

He he left me in this position, he left me here for tomorrow. My thighs and vagina was throbbing as my tears slid down my face. I just lost my virginity to a monster. A man I had once loved and wanted to marry. I hated him now, and I would see to it that he would die.

I closed my eyes, for it was just me, and the stone cold floor for the rest of the night.


End file.
